pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Merida
Merida is the primary protagonist in the film Brave. She has three brothers, Harris, Hubert, and Hamish. Her parents are King Fergus and Queen Elinor. She is also the first female protagonist in a Pixar film. ''Brave'' Passionate and fiery, Merida is a headstrong teenager of royal upbringing who is struggling to take control of her own destiny. She feels most at home in the outdoors honing her impressive athletic skills as an archer and swordfighter, and racing across the magnificent Highland countryside with her faithful horse, Angus. With a spirit as vibrant as her untamed hair, Merida also has a softness of heart, especially when it comes to her wee triplet brothers. As the daughter of the King and Queen, her life is weighted with responsibilities and expectations, causing her to yearn to preserve her freedom and independence. When Merida blatantly defies an ancient tradition, the consequences of her actions prove disastrous for the kingdom. She must race against time to make right the result of her reckless behavior, her journey compelling her to look inside to discover the meaning of bravery and reveal her true fate.‘Brave’ Concept Art for Merida and Angus Trivia *Merida has more than 1500 individually sculpted, curly red strands that generate about 111,700 total hairs.Close-Up: The Amazing Design of ‘Brave’ Characters Brenda Chapman insisted upon Merida having such curly hair, which was very difficult to create. Claudia Chung, the stimulation superviser, said, "We've never seen anything like Merida's curly hair. Technically, that was incredibly hard to achieve." The stimulation team had to create a new stimulation program to achieve the needed movement, which they named "Taz", after the Tasmanian Devil Looney Tunes character because it was "crazy fast", as Chung said. The results were so pleasing that they used the program to create all the other hair in the film, from Angus's fur to the triplet's hairstyles. It took three years and left them only six months to finish the rest of their work on the film. Alexander, Bryan. "Merida's hair in 'Brave' is an animation sensation" June 26, 2012, USA Today. *If Merida’s curls were straightened, her hair would be four feet long and reach the middle of her calf. *With five dresses, plus a cloak, quiver, hand wrap and necklace, as well as torn dresses, Merida has a total of 22 different costumes. She also has five different hairstyles. *Brenda Chapman came up with the concept of the Merida character as a combination of a daughter and a friend. *Reese Witherspoon was originally cast to voice Princess Merida, but was replaced due to scheduling issues. *Merida has the strangest preview cameo prior to her film's release of any Pixar character: she and her family were all first seen in public media in automobile form on a tapestry on the wall inside a bar in London, England seen at the end of Cars 2. *Merida is expected to join the Disney Princess franchise. If so, she'd be the first one of them from a Pixar film. *While all six members of the royal DunBroch family were all seen unclothed in certain parts of the film, Merida is the only one seen wearing undergarments (a long, white shift resembling a white version of her normal dress). *Merida is one of the main protagonists, along with Sulley and Remy, who don't have a love interest. Gallery Merida.jpg Merida web small.jpg|Merida. Merida-valente-pixar.png|Merida aims an arrow. Brave merida card.jpg|Merida on a promotional poster for Brave. Brave-merida-hi-res.jpg|Merida waits in the Circle of Stones with her bow and arrows ready. Brave-Merida-At-Table-With-Family.jpg|Merida enjoying dinner with her family. Merida_aiming_bow&arrow.png|Merida aiming her arrow at Mor'du. 56069.jpg|Merida encountering a Wisp just outside the Circle of Stones. Still2.jpg|Merida stops the tribes' fighting the same way her mother did. Brave-Young-Merida.png|A young Princess Merida recieving her first bow from King Fergus B125 57acs.sel16.113.jpg|Merida represents Clan DunBroch in the compitition for her own hand. B175 31cs.sel16.67.jpg|Merida looks at the Witch's pet crow. B220 15cs.key16.49.jpg|Queen Elinor grabs Merida. B22a 27cs.sel16.44.jpg|Merida walks briskly through the crowd of people gathered in the castle. B790 49fcs.sel16.37.jpg|Merida engages in a swordfight. B954 8cs.sel16.6.jpg|Merida and Angus walk through the Circle of Stones. BRAVE Junket Filmstill Selects V2.jpg|Merida carefully aims her last arrow. Yeah! I can shoot arrows! You can't! Yeah!.png|Merida aims another arrow. Run. Run away. And never return..png|Merida rides Angus back to the castle. More hair!.png|Merida laughs at King Fergus's remark. I'm climbing a cliff for no reason at all.png|Climbs a cliff to reach the Flaming Waters. Hair!.png|Merida tells a story to the Royal Triplets at dinner. MysteriousMerida2.PNG|Merida finds herself in a dark castle room somewhat similar to hers. Meridawithwater.PNG|Merida practices talking to her mother while she cares for Angus. Meridascared.PNG|Merida pasmed. Meridaintherocks.PNG|Merida in the Circle of Stones. Meridainthedestruction.PNG|Merida her mother, now a bear, approach the entrance to the Prince's castle. MeridahuggingAngus.png|Merida comforts Angus. Meridacrying.PNG|Merida sobs into Angus's mane as she rides off. MeridaandMordu.PNG|Mor'du reaches for Merida as she jumps to reach her mother's paw. MeridaandAngus.png|Merida cleaning Angus's stall. Brave-M pubstill B RGB 3 24 2011 special16 rgb.jpg|Concept art of Merida aiming her arrow while on Angus's back. brave-merida.jpg|Concept art of Merida. 485666 340946035962116 158817814174940 957606 1413460173 n.jpg|Concept art of Merida readying her bow and arrow. merida dress concept art.jpg|Concept art of Merida in her extremely tight dress. Brave-Merida-bears.jpg|Mor'du's claw trying to reach Merida as she jumps to reach Queen Elinor's paw. EpilogueDress6.jpg References fr:Princesse Merida Category:Brave Characters Category:Protagonists